crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Dawn
The 'War of the Dawn '''was a large muti-theater conflict fought within Greater Emperasil and the Hintherlands from 121-126 PGI (Post-collapse of Greater Idrasil). Those that fought in the war contended over control of the Pillar of Dawn. It is the war that marks the entrance of the Mur armies. The contenders are Halemar of Idrasil against Zeralk and Zerick Thanon. Alnair Lunatus lord of the Vanadun remained neutral and was instead concerned with the advancing Azimur. The War of the Dawn is the principal military conflict depicted the ''Broken Dawn Series, ''overlapping with the War for Idrasil. The Dawn refers to the eternally burning fire guarded by the Soldunis, a remnant race that were all but annihilated by the Azimur previously, with the Azimur seeking its control and destruction. Causes 1400 years prior to the conflict, Sharur and Soluxis the Perphalitors engaged in the War of the Immortals, a war that consumed the continent of Acamarsun in efforts to rule the Perphalitor race and control organic life on Earth in different regards. Following the Soldunis' failure and retreat unto the Greater Sadursa. The Mur followed, destroying the great kingdoms of Iman, the Darvornoth Empire, but were finally stopped in the land of men in Sadursa Minor where forces wore thin, the united Soldunis and human armies managed to stop the mur at last with the last Pillar of Dawn remaining firm and the Curothain and Vanadun providing a pivotal force. After nearly a milinea of being defeated the Mur army recovered in Carathdur where the strains mutated over centuries in the frigid conditions. With the kingdoms of men consumed with war the Mur advance from the south on both fronts aiming for the Pillar of Dawn and destruction of men. The evokation of the war was not a matter of why but when for the Mur. The Archprophet Aldar knew that the Azimur remained and worked hard to convince human armies to storm the wretched Arcanna but Idrasil fractured and the kingdoms became consumed with the war. Once Mur forces reached great strength and acquired the Revanstones finally allowed the Solismur to return from their cosmological exile. Factions *'Alnair Lunatus: 'Alnair Lord of Ravens leads the Vanadun against the Azimur and is the chief rival of the Azimur for the majority of the War of the Dawn. Alnair is also supported by the Frost Isles. Alnair and the Vanadun fought against the Azimur throughout the entirety of the war. *'Mur: 'The Mur have the support of the Bathine-cur invading from the vast Banthinea. Additionally the Sharku of the Southwaters have assembled under their banners to raze the hinterlands of Sadursa Minor. The Mur field apparently migrating armies from Acamarsun and those that are mustered in Carathdur. *'Halemar Udin: 'Halemar Udin mustered the greatest dominion of influence and while officially against the Mur, he made little effort in the War of the Dawn until the last minute of the War for Idrasil, where he sent the majority of his host to retake the Citadel Varaskin, support the Vanadun, and begin controlling the south once more. *'Stalaheid Udin: 'Stalaheid was considered a rogue agent under Halemar and eventually was forced to lead a sepratist movement. Stalaheid's forces were the most active in campaigning against the Azimur until they were destroyed at the Battle of the Ebontide. *'Zerick Thanon: 'With the meager western Idrasil, Zerick remained the leader against the Azimur up until his death at the March on the Fallen Dawn. Non-combatants *'Archprophet Aldar and the Soldunis: 'The only non-combatants in the war. Aldar disputed Azimur dominion and attempted to lead and unite the human forces in Sadursa Minor. *'Marcan Regmar: 'Marcan never officially sided with either the Archprophet or the Azimur. His armies were defeated before the Azimur struck Idrasil and he was imprisoned. *'Zeralk Thanon: '''Though declaring that he would crush the Azimur, Zeralk was killed by Halemar before he could fight against the mur.